


Mr. Märkä Koulupuku

by Verinen Paronitar (Celeporn)



Category: Free!
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Implied Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeporn/pseuds/Verinen%20Paronitar
Summary: Makoto yritti vakuutella itselleen, että hän vain liioitteli kaikkea mielessään — olihan Sousuke pirun kuuma, mutta oli Makoto tähänkin asti pystynyt pöksyissään pysymään, eikä kukaan ihan oikeasti ollut koskaan kuollut seksuaaliseen turhautumiseen. Varmaankaan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Koulujen yhteinen tapahtumapäivä on konseptina napattu aina yhtä mainioista cd-draamoista, muutoin vedetäänkin aika vapaalla linjalla.

Maailman kuumin poikaystävä, muttei koskaan mahdollisuutta olla rauhassa kahden.

Jos oli olemassa onnellisia tragedioita, tämän nimenomaisen ongelman oli pakko olla niistä suurimpia. 

Totta puhuen Makoto ei ollut koskaan kuvitellut päätyvänsä painimaan sellaisen probleeman kanssa, sellainen ei vain yksinkertaisesti ollut kuulunut hänen käsitykseensä itsestään, elämästään tai ylipäätään koko maailman järjestyksestä. Toki hän oli toivonut joskus tapaavansa jonkun, jonka kanssa olisi hyvä olla; jonka kanssa muodostaa paljon ystävyyttä aistillisempi yhteys ja päästä lähelle niin ajatusten, sydämen kuin kehonkin tasolla. Mihinkään höpsöihin satuihin Siitä Oikeasta hän ei ollut uskonut, vaikka samalla oli ollut selvää, etteivät ne sopivat ehdokkaat ihan niin vain nenän eteen tupsahdelleet, _“poika tapaa pojan ja he rakastuvat”_ ei kuitenkaan ollut se ihan kaikkein tavanomaisin tarina.

Sen ei voinut varsinaisesti väittää haitanneen Makotoa. Ei hänellä ollut mitään kiirettä ollut, vastahan tässä kengänkärjellä tapailtiin aikuisuuden kynnystä, kaikki varmasti osuisi kohdilleen sitten aikanaan. 

Tuo aika oli kuitenkin ehtinyt koittaa jo ennen lukion loppua, kai sen alkamispisteeksi voisi määrittää Samezukan tapahtumapäivän heti kesäloman jälkeen. Kisojen tiimoilla oli puhdistettu ilmaa puolin ja toisin, kesän aikana taas nuo pölyt olivat saaneet rauhassa laskeutua, ja näin ollen koulun taas alkaessa Makoto oli hengittänyt vapaammin kuin koko keväänä. Niin tulevaisuudensuunnitelmat kuin toviksi tulehtuneet välit Harukan kanssa oli kaikki selvitetty, ja vaikka syksy toisikin mukanaan paljon opintoihin liittyviä paineita, juuri sillä hetkellä oli oiva sauma elää hetkessä täysin vailla minkäänlaisia murheita. Vierailu ystäväkoululla sekä vesisota kaikkien niiden kavereiden kanssa oli tuntunut suorastaan tuon kaiken kulminoitumalta, kuin eräänlaiselta palkinnolta, eikä sitä paitsi toista samanlaista tilaisuutta välttämättä tulisi enää koskaan uudestaan. 

Jos Makoto olikin silloin ollut erityisen huoleton, myös lomilta ilman salaisuuksiensa taakkaa palannut Sousuke Yamazaki oli paljastanut itsestään kokonaan uuden puolen. Hänen tylystä pokerinaamastaan oli välillä vaikea päätellä, oliko hän tosissaan vai pilailiko hän, mutta yhtä kaikki hän oli heittäytynyt leikkiin samalla palavalla innolla kuin kaikki muutkin, juossut ja nauranut ja kilpaillut hassun selviytymistaiston voitosta, asiaankuuluvaa dramatiikkaa unohtamatta. Ja hän oli osoittanut olevansa paitsi huumorintajuinen ja oikeasti ihan kiltti (kuten Mikoshiba oli kuiskinut), myös vähän kankea ja vaivaantunut keskustelija ainakin silloin, kun kyseessä olivat uudet tuttavuudet. Makoto oli ajatellut sen olevan oikeastaan aika söpöä. 

Ilmeisesti pieni sosiaalinen kömpelyys ja vihjeet löytämistä odottavista pehmeämmmistä puolista yhdistettynä raamikkaaseen, timmiin kroppaan olivat sellainen pakkaus, joka sai Makoton syttymään — ennen kuin hän itsekään ennätti kunnolla tajuta, mitä hittoa oikein tapahtui, hän oli jo korviaan myöten ihastunut. Se, että rivien väleissä kuulsi edelleen hitunen Sousuken henkilökohtaisten menetysten aiheuttamaa melankoliaa, ei ainakaan laimentanut herääviä tunteita.

Koska uinnin kisakausi oli ohitse, Makoto luovutti kapteenin oikeudet eteenpäin Reille ja vetäytyi kerhotoiminnasta sen verran, että saattoi keskittyä tiiviimmin opintoihinsa.... joskin kaikille yhteisille treeneille Samezukassa hänen oli yksinkertaisesti päästävä. Sillä, ettei Sousuke tietenkään olisi siellä uimassa, ei ollut juurikaan merkitystä. Pelkkä koululle meneminen tarjosi mahdollisuuden nähdä häntä, siinä oli syytä enemmän kuin vain tarpeeksi. 

Makoto oli joka kerta henkisesti valmistautunut vetelehtimään paikalla niin kauan kuin vain sallittaisiin, keksimään tikusta asiaa Rinin tai ihan kenen tahansa kanssa, mutta tarvetta epätoivoisille teoille ei kuitenkaan koskaan tullut, sillä Sousuke onnistui aina osumaan seuraan sopivalla hetkellä. Joskus hän oli juuri menossa lenkille tai koulun salille, joskus taas sattui pukuhuoneille samaan aikaan oman treeninsä jälkeen, ja toisinaan hän jopa tuli muuten vain katsomaan uimaharjoituksia. Kuulumisia vaihtaessa oli kätevää kysellä sellaisista asioista kuin lähiviikonloppujen ohjelma, ehdottaa yhteistä tekemistä isommalla porukalla, ja niin se kiihkeä ihastus roihahti aina vain suuremmalle liekille syksyn alussa vilautettujen uusien puolien tullessa aidosti tutuiksi. Makoto sai jopa pyydettyä Sousuken puhelinnumeronkin, vaikkei sillä sitten mitään kehdannutkaan tehdä, soittaminen tai tekstaaminen ihan muuten vain olisi tuntunut typerältä. 

Ja sitten Iwatobin lukio sekä Samezuka-akatemia ilmoittivat järjestävänsä myöhemmin talvella yhteisen tapahtumapäivän, jonka ohjelman tekemiseen opiskelijoiden toivottiin osallistuvan koulurajat ylittävissä tiimeissä. Kapteenina Rei oli luonnollisesti ottanut heti yhteyttä Riniin, ja äkkiä kalentereihin oli varattu liuta suunnittelukokouksia. Viikonloppuillat olivat siinä mielessä erityisen käteviä ajankohtia tapaamisille, ettei kokousten venähtäminen haitannut — itse asiassa kaikki olivat tainneet suorastaan toivoa jotain sellaista — ja sitten yhden tuollaisen liiankin kauan jatkuneen suunnittelusession virkistykseksi Nagisa oli ehdottanut pullonpyöritystä. Jälkeenpäin Makoto ei oikein muistanut, miten ihmeessä Nagisa oli suostutellut kaikki osallistumaan, mutta joka tapauksessa pelin tarjoaman ensimmäisen maistiaisen jälkeen Makoto ja Sousuke olivat ajautuneet loppuillaksi keittiöön jatkamaan suudelmien vaihtamista. 

Sousuken kielellä oli maistunut kahvi, aluksi ainakin. Hänen vartalonsa oli tuntunut Makotoa vasten niin vakaalta ja vahvalta, ettei Makoto olisi halunnut vetäytyä siitä lämmöstä lainkaan siihen kerran päästyään, ja Sousuke oli pidellyt häntä yhtä aikaa tiukasti sekä äärettömän lempeästi. Se läheisyys ja avoimin huulin käyty sanaton kommunikointi oli ollut niin ylitsevuotavaisen päihdyttävää, ettei Makoto olisi varmaan euforiassaan osannut illan päätteeksi edes kotiinsa, mikäli he eivät olisi kokoustaneet siinä ihan naapurissa Harukalla. 

Vielä omassa vuoteessa peittoon kääriytyessäänkin hän oli saattanut tuntea sormissaan muiston Sousuken liukkaista hiuksista, vaimeat huokaukset kaikuivat korvissa edelleen. Nukahtaminen oli tuntunut likipitäen mahdottomalta, ja aamulla hän oli sitten herännyt kiihkeistä unista koko keho kuumana käyden. Sousuke oli yön aikana tekstannut, että olisi kiva nähdä joskus ilman muuta porukkaa, ja jokaisella solullaan lisää kosketuksia kaipaava Makoto oli vastannut, että hänelle sopisi vaikka saman tien. 

He olivat käyneet illalla kävelyllä; kulkeneet hyvin likellä toisiaan, kumpikin kakistellen vuorollaan kömpelöitä tunteiden tunnustuksia ikään kuin vasta eilen eivät eleet olisi jo puhuneet puolestaan. Lopulta kaikesta hankaluudesta huolimatta keskustelussa oli tavoitettu se piste, että poikaystävien statuksesta sovittiin hyvässä yhteisymmärryksessä, hömelösti hymyillen, nyt he olivat samalla sivulla ja vieläpä ihan virallisesti. 

Joulukuinen meri-ilma ei ollut oikein sallinut tuntikaupalla ulkona nuohoamista, sitä paitsi seuraavana aamuna oli taas kouluakin. Varjoisessa porttikongissa sopi sinetöidä tuore suhde pikaisin suukoin, ja vaikka Makoto olikin ollut niin tolkuttoman onnellinen, etteivät sanat sen kuvaamiseen riittäneet, hän oli myös jäänyt kaipaamaan enemmän. 

Hän kaipasi enemmän edelleen. Alituisesti. Kuten jo todettu, hänellä oli maailman kuumin poikaystävä, muttei koskaan tilaisuutta olla todella rauhassa tämän kanssa kahden. 

Samezukan tyhjentyneessä pukuhuoneessa saattoi treenien jälkeen varastaa suudelman tai kaksikin, ja Sousuken tullessa kylään “opiskelemaan” he pystyivät vähän pussailemaan Makoton huoneessa oven sulkeuduttua, mutta kovin pitkälle nuo tuokiot eivät kantaneet — kahden uteliaan pikkusisaruksen päivystäessä samassa taloudessa ei järin innokkaisiin kutemissessioihin ryhtymistä kannattanut edes harkita, Sousuke puolestaan eli asuntolassa vailla minkäänlaista yksityisyyttä. Teoriassa he nyt tietysti voisivat ajoittaa yhteiset hetkensä sellaisiin ajankohtiin, kun Rin oli poissa, mutta koska käytännön tasolla suhteesta ei vielä ollut kerrottu muille eikä Sousuke ollut sellaisen suuntaan vihjannutkaan, oli asuntolahuoneessakin omat riskinsä. 

Seurustelun alkaessa Makoto oli vielä ajatellut, ettei olisi ongelma eikä mikään antaa sen ekan kerran vähän odottaa, mutta kun aivan kaikenlainen läheisyys oli jatkuvasti niin kortilla, nälkä vain kasvoi kasvamistaan jokaisen tapaamisen myötä. Jo parissa kuukaudessa tarve ihan vaikka vain suukotella toista kerrankin kunnolla oli kasaantunut ja kertautunut niin, että Makoto epäili jonain kauniina päivänä lähitulevaisuudessa vain käyvänsä päälle, olivat he sitten toiminnalle sopivissa puitteissa tai eivät. Kärsivällisyys oli hyve, mutta rajansa kaikella, Makotokin oli kuitenkin lopulta vain ihminen, edes häntä ei ollut tehty pelkistä kohteliaista hymyistä ja kunnollisesta käytöksestä. Oli hänelläkin haluja. Paljon. Ihan helvetisti, jos nyt suoraan sanotaan. 

Tilanteen ollessa tämä Makoto oli jo etukäteen arvellut koulujenvälisen tapahtumapäivän jännittävine ohjelmanumeroineen muodostuvan melkoiseksi koettelemukseksi, mutta kuten todellisuudella on tapana, se ylitti kaikki hänen kuvitelmansa. 

Gou oli räätälöinyt katastrofaalisen aivoriihen ohjelmaehdotuksista yllättävän monia ilahduttaneen version; joukkueet pistäisivät yhteistuumin Samezukan altaanreunalle pystyyn smoothie-baarin, jonka yhteydessä kisattaisiin yleisöäänin ratkaistavasta Mr. Märkä Koulupuku -tittelistä. Nuori Mikoshiba oli tietysti alusta asti ilmaissut täyden kannatuksensa Goun jokaiselle mielipiteelle, Nagisa oli tarttunut ideaan hurjan hauskana, Reitä puolestaan miellytti ajatus esteettisestä arvioinnista ja Haru nyt suostui mihin tahansa, missä hänen päälleen kaadettaisiin vettä. Niilläkään, jotka eivät varsinaisesti innosta hihkuneet, ei ollut kerrassaan mitään syytä asettua poikkiteloin suunnitelman tielle, ja niin sitten tapahtumaa edeltävänä iltapäivänä uimatiimit olivat kantaneet halliin kilokaupalla hedelmiä, “trooppista tunnelmaa” luovia viherkasveja, kokoontaitettavia puutarhapöytiä ja -tuoleja, ja varmistaneet kaikenlaisen pienen tarpeiston olevan paikoillaan. 

Erityisesti Nagisa oli häärinyt paikalla innokkaasti, eikä Makoto oikein tiennyt, olisiko jo aiheellista huolestua Rein puolesta. Rei halusi — tietysti — kovasti voittaa, ja Nagisa olikin heittäytynyt suurella antaumuksella Rei-chanin preppaamiseen tätä suurta maskuliinisen kauneuden mittelöä varten. Hän oli onnistunut vakuuttamaan Rein siitä, että jääveden avulla kunnolla paidan läpi näyttäytyvät nännit olisivat avain menestykseen, mutta koska ihmisen luontaiset reaktiot sellaisiin ärsykkeisiin olivat vähemmän kauniita, Rein täytyisi aivan ehdottomasti totutella hyisen veden päälleen saamiseen. 

Rei oli — tietysti — suostunut. Hän oli aluksi suhtautunut skeptisesti Nagisan nänni-teoriaan, mutta lopulta varman päälle pelaaminen oli katsottu parhaaksi vaihtoehdoksi, ja koska irvisteleminen kesken komeuskilpailun olisi luonnollisestikin anteeksiantamaton rike, moisesta täytyi opetella eroon. 

Ruokatunneilla Makoto oli monesti seurannut sivusta, kuinka kaksikko kävi läpi Nagisan puhelimellaan Reistä ottamia kuvia; pitihän Rein toki saada asianmukaista kuvamateriaalia itsestään esimerkiksi hiustensa juuri oikeanlaista kampaamista ajatellen, tekivätpä he kerran pitkällistä analyysia siitäkin, olisiko kesäunivormu sittenkin imartelevampi vaihtoehto ei-niin-kovin-kauniista pilkullisesta solmiosta huolimatta. 

Makoto oli vakuuttunut siitä, ettei kukaan puhtaasti platonisia ystävyyden tunteita kokeva jannu näpsisi luuriaan täyteen sellaisia kuvia kaveristaan. Kyseisissä valokuvissa poseeraaminen tuntui sekin varsin arveluttavalta.

Ja vaikka Samezukan univormun valkoisten gakuranien olikin moneen kertaan naurettu olevan ihan paskoja tätä tilaisuutta ajatellen, Makoto toivoi silti, että päivän päätteeksi hänellä olisi omassa puhelimessaan edes yksi kuva yltä päältä kastellusta Sousukesta. Olisipa sitten ainakin asianmukaista katseltavaa turhautumia oman käden kanssa purkaessa. 

 

Tapahtumapäivän aamuna Makoto sai heti ensialkuun todeta olevansa idiootti — kaikki se huulenheitto Samezukan univormujen kehnoudesta märkien koulupukujen kisassa olikin tarkoittanut sitä, että niin Rin, Momotarou kuin tietysti Sousukekin olivat vetäneet ylleen tutun ryhdikkään asun sijaan koulun kesäunivormun. Ja voi hyvä luoja, miten hillittömän vaikeaa olikaan olla ahmimatta katseellaan Sousuken paljastettuja käsivarsia, kevyestä vaatetuksesta jo ilman kasteluakin selvästi esiin piirtyviä vartalon linjoja, niitä vahvoja lapoja joiden kynsimisestä Makoto intensiivisesti fantasioi, sekä hännänhuippuna sitä, miten paidan vaaleanpunaiset kaulukset korostivat silmien kaunista sineä vielä entisestäänkin. 

Tiivistettynä siis Sousuke näytti niin hyvältä, että sen pitäisi olla jo rikollista, pelkkä hänen lähistöllään oleileminenkin sai Makoton suun kuivahtamaan ja vartalon kehräämään. Ehkä olisi ollut kaikkein fiksuinta pyytää Rein tavoin niskaansa kaadettavaksi pelkästään kylmää vettä. 

“Makoto”, Haruka sanoi sanoi vakavana hänen vieressään, suoraan silmiin sillä järkähtämättömällä tavallaan tuijottaen. “Hankkikaa huone.”

 _Arvaa vaan haluaisinko_ , Makoton kielellä väreili, mutta ei hän sitten kuitenkaan sitä ääneen tohtinut lausua. Vaikka yleensä sanaton kommunikointiyhteys toimikin vain yhteen suuntaan, hän oli silti aika varma siitä, että ajatus tavoitti Harun, olihan tämä muutenkin jo saanut kuviosta vihiä ihan omia aikojaan.

Makoto yritti vakuutella itselleen, että hän vain liioitteli kaikkea mielessään — olihan Sousuke pirun kuuma, mutta oli Makoto tähänkin asti pystynyt pöksyissään pysymään, eikä kukaan ihan oikeasti ollut koskaan kuollut seksuaaliseen turhautumiseen. Varmaankaan. Ainakaan hän ei ollut ikinä kuullut sellaisesta. Sousuken kuoriessa smoothieihin laitettavia banaaneita Makoto toivoi, että pystyisi edes häpeämään tarpeeksi moisesta innostumisesta, eihän nyt herrajumala viattomissa hedelmissä ollut mitään seksikästä, vähät fallisesta symboliikasta, mutta hormonien hyrrätessä noihin vähättelyihin oli käytännössä katsoen mahdotonta keskittyä. Hieman häntä kyllä kirpaisi nähdä, kuinka ne banaanit sitten päätyivät tekemään läheistä tuttavuutta blenderin säälimättömien terien kanssa, mutta seuraavan erän päästessä Sousuken käsien hellään käsittelyyn muisto niiden edellisten banaanien karusta kohtalosta lipui pois mielestä alta aikayksikön. 

Voi elämänkevät. 

“Kaikki ok?” Sousuke kysyi lopulta. Makoto toivoi, ettei olisi ollut ihan niin ilmiselvä, mutta toisaalta hän oli aina ollut huono valehtelemaan ja peittämään todellisia tunteitaan, kai vähintäänkin epävakaa mielentila sitten loisti ihan kaikille. 

“Mmm, joo”, hän vastasi ja antoi sitten katseensa kartoittaa Sousuken kroppaa tavalla, jonka olisi tahtonut käsilleen suoda. “Olen ehkä vain... öh, hieman _nälkäinen_.”

Sousuken ilme valahti hetkeksi suorastaan hölmistyneeksi, mutta onneksi hän sitten kuitenkin alkoi nauraa selvästi hyvillään ennen kuin Makoto ennätti vajota maan alle häpeästä. Sitä paitsi Sousuken hymyillessä sillä tavalla oli hankala keskittyä mihinkään muuhun. 

“Okei, se ei kuulosta kovinkaan pahalta.”

“Ei kai sitten. Ja pliis, älä vain tee mitään _ilkeää_ banaaneilla.”

“Ilkeää?” Sousuke hymähti kulmaansa kohottaen. “En ymmärrä, mistä moinen edes juolahti likaiseen mieleesi.”

“Minä kyllä tunnen sinut ja huumorintajusi.”

“Tiedätkö, voisin nyt heittää läppää siitä, kuinka läheisesti et minua ole vielä päässyt _tuntemaan_ —”

“Sousuke!”

“— mutta sehän olisi ilkeää. Enkä siis sellaista tietenkään tekisi.”

Makoto ei tiennyt, haluaisiko lätkäistä kämmenensä mieluummin peittämään Sousuken naamaa vai ehkä sittenkin ainoastaan omaansa, mutta Nagisa pelasti hänet moisilta vaikeilta päätöksiltä ilmoittamalla, että kilpailun oli määrä alkaa ja osallistujien tulisikin siis asettua riviin. Kasteltavaksi. Sousuke katsoi Makotoa tavalla, joka ei enää varsinaista silmäniskua kaivannut, viesti kyllä tuli perille ilmankin. 

Iwatobin tiimistä ainoastaan Nagisa oli jättänyt varsinaiseen kisaan osallistumisen väliin, hän kun sattuneesta syystä tahtoi mieluummin kumota Nitorin kanssa vesiämpärillisiä muiden päälle. Gou oli saanut kiristettyä Samezukan puolelta mukaan pari Makotolle vieraampaa kundia, varmaan jotain raasuja ekaluokkalaisia, ja vanhempi Mikoshibakin oli ilmestynyt nyt h-hetkellä paikalle päällään koulupuku, jonka alkuperää ei suostunut kyselijöille paljastamaan. Rin yritti vielä viime töikseen suostutella katsomaan tullutta Kisumia ottamaan osaa, kai tässä nyt edes yksi kokonaan uimatiimien ulkopuolinen edustaja pitäisi olla, mutta Kisumi torjui ehdotuksen toteamalla, että oli kastunut aivan riittämiin silloin edellisellä visiitillään. Makoto kuuli Harukan tuhahtavan paheksuen. 

Ensimmäisenä vesikäsittelyyn joutui toinen niistä Makotolle vieraista hepuista, sen jälkeen Rin, hyytävän kylmän veden värähtämättä vastaan ottava Rei, ja sitten olikin jo Makoton vuoro. Nitorin sangosta viskaama vesi ryöpsähti kasvoille ja rinnalle imeytyen välittömästi vaatteiden läpi, valkoinen paita liimautui kiinni ihoon enemmän paljastaen kuin peittäen, ja suuret pisarat valuivat otsatukalta suoraan silmiin sokaisten hänet hetkeksi. 

Kun Makoto seuraavan kerran näki kunnolla eteensä, Sousuke oli juuri kasteltu, ja vaikka musta paita olikin jo aiemmin hyväillyt Sousuken kehoa varsin anteliaasti, nyt märkänä se tarjosi katsojalle entistä paremmat mahdollisuudet ihastella lihasten voimakkaita linjoja. Vaaleanharmaat housut nuolivat reisiä ja takamusta tavalla, jonka täytyi rikkoa jokaista siveellisyyttä koskevaa sääntöä, myös niitä kirjoittamattomia. Makoto ahmi katseellaan Sousuken kaulaa pitkin valuvia vesivanoja, huulilla helmeileviä pisaroita, ja hänen olonsa alkoi käydä todella, todella kuumaksi. Hän ei ollut koskaan kuvitellut, että voisi missään tilanteessa olla kateellinen veden kaltaiselle ainekselle, mutta nyt kun hän tuijotti sitä tapaa, jolla vesi sai tunkeutua Sousuken kroppaa verhoavan kankaan lävitse ja vaeltaa koskettamaan häntä kaikkialta... 

Sitten Sousuke kääntyi vuorostaan katsomaan Makotoa, ja laguuninsinisten silmien mittaillessa hänen litimärkää paitaansa niin suupieli kuin toinen kulmakin kohosivat kertomaan, että maisemat miellyttivät. Kovasti. Makoto kostutti vaistomaisesti huuliaan kielellään, pyyhki vetistä tukkaansa pois kasvoiltaan, ja Sousuken hymyn syvetessä entisestään hengitys tuntui juuttuvan jonnekin syvälle rintaan. Se kylmä suihku vaikutti aina vain ajankohtaisemmalta. 

Ehdokkaiden tarkasteluun ja äänestämiseen varattu varttitunti saattoi hyvinkin olla Makoton elämän pisin. Gou miltei unohti käyttää oman äänensä heittäytyessään niin antaumuksella valokuvaamaan kilpailijoita, ja Makoto yritti jo valmiiksi muotoilla mielessään jotain pätevältä kuulostavaa syytä pyytää itselleen kopioita tietyistä otoksista; varmaa nimittäin oli, että hän näytti juuri niin pahuksen kiusaantuneelta kuin todellisuudessa olikin, eikä Gouhun varmastikaan uppoaisi selitys siitä, että Makoto nyt vain haluaisi muistoja siitä hienosta tapahtumasta. Kuin kirsikkana kakussa joku estoton tyttöporukka intoutui katselemaan kasteltuja uimaripoloja niin läheltä, että yksi jos toinenkin rivistössä karahti kasvoiltaan punaiseksi, eikä kenenkään olo ainakaan helpottunut Mikoshiban veljesten alkaessa vakuutella yhteen ääneen, ettei neitokaisten tarvinnut tyytyä pelkkään katsomiseen, heitä kyllä saisi vallan mainiosti vähän koskeakin. 

Kun äänestysajan lopulla Makoto raapusti annetulle lappuselle Rein numeroa, hänen omatuntonsa hieman kolkutteli, sillä tietysti hän olisi oikeasti halunnut ääneestää jotakuta aivan muuta... mutta koska hän oli aika vakuuttunut siitä, että Sousuke voittaisi kuitenkin, _pakkohan hänen oli_ , tuntui kai ihan kohtuulliselta antaa ääni sellaiselle kaverille, jolle tiesi sen merkitsevän hyvin paljon. Näinhän ystävät toisilleen tekivät. 

Nagisa ja Nitori vetäytyivät pukuhuoneeseen laskemaan ääniä Goun valvonnassa. Oman ihon lämmittämät märät vaatteet tuntuivat jo hyvin nahkeilta, kuin joltain ylimääräiseltä, raskaalta nahkakerrokselta, vaikka eipä tämäkään epämukavuus estänyt Makotoa tuijottamasta hyvin arvostaen sitä, kuinka housujen kangas oli asettunut pysyville laskoksille Sousuken pakaroilla. Sousuken venytellessä ja pyöräyttäessä olkapäätään hänen vaatteensa litisivät ja narskuivat.

“Tuskin maltan odottaa, että pääsen riisumaan nämä kledjut”, hän sanoi hyvin vaimeasti Makoton vierellä. 

“Tuo ei ole reilua”, Makoto mutisi. Ilmeisesti hän näytti totaalisen lyödyltä ja maansa myyneeltä, sillä hetkeä myöhemmin Sousuke pahoitteli. 

“Ja ööh, kuule”, hän lisäsi sitten, vielä aiempaakin vaimeammin. “Jos tahdot, niin... niin voidaan mennä vaihtamaan vaatteita meidän huoneeseen. Niin kuin... yhdessä. Kahdestaan.”

“Entä jos Rin huomaa jotain?”

Sousuke vastasi ainoastaan hartioitaan kohauttaen. _Huomatkoon._ Ja yhtäkkiä koko heidän suhteensa oli tempaistu uudelle asteelle vakavuudessa ja sitoutumisessa; halu ja valmius olla yhdessä ei enää ulottunut ainoastaan seksiin saakka (vaikka sekin olisi ollut Makotolle sillä hetkellä enemmän kuin vain tarpeeksi) vaan myös muiden ihmisten seuraan. Heidän nykyisen elämänpiirinsä huomioon ottaen yhteisille ystäville kertominen merkitsi kutakuinkin samaa kuin koko maailmalle julistaminen, se oli painavaa ja merkityksellistä, tietyllä tavalla lopullistakin. Kun Rin ja muut saisivat tietää, ei perääntyminen enää kävisikään ihan niin vain päinsä. 

Ikään kuin Makoto ei olisi ollut jo muutenkin aivan tarpeeksi kuumissaan ja ylikierroksilla, nyt se pakahduttava tarve pitää toista hyvänä valui jo yli äyräidensä, ei itsehillinnän vaatiminen tällaisella hetkellä ollut enää edes inhimillistä. 

Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt vastata mitään, kun äänet ilmoitettiin lasketuiksi. Oli aika kruunata Mr. Märkä Koulupuku. 

Kolmanneksi sijoittui Rin. Ja toiseksi Makoto, mitä hänen itsensä oli hyvin hankala käsittää, vaikka toisaalta eipä hänen päänsä sillä hetkellä kovinkaan kirkkaasti toiminut muutenkaan. Kun koko mittelön voittajaksi julkistettiin Rei, oli mahdotonta sanoa, kumpi säteili enemmän onnesta, tämä päivän kuumin komistus itse vai ehkä sittenkin hykertelevä Nagisa, ja aika pian Makoto kuulikin Sousuken kysyvän Nagisalta, kuinka monta lappusta itse ääntenlaskija oli parhaan kaverinsa kilpailunumerolla täyttänyt.

“Ehkä muutaman”, Nagisa myönsi, mutta hätääntyi sitten. “Voi ei, älä vain kerro Reille! Hän pahoittaisi mielensä ihan kauheasti, jos kuulisi, ettei —”

“Yksi haileehan se minulle on, kunhan vain tuli mieleen”, Sousuke vastasi, ja kun hän sitten kääntyi taas Makoton puoleen, oli selvää, ettei hänen ajatuksissaan ollut enää minkäänlaista sijaa Reille tai tämän kilpailumenestykselle. Sen palavan katseen saattoi helpostikin kuvitella sytyttävän Makoton märät vaatteet ilmiliekkeihin hetkenä minä hyvänsä — hitto soikoon, Makoto _itsekin_ oli jo suorastaan tulenarkaa materiaalia Sousuken läheisyydessä, valmis roihahtamaan jokaisesta toisen lähettämästä kipinästä. “Mennäänkö?”

“Nyt hetikö?”

“Jos se vain on sinulle ok, niin joo. Rin ainakin vaikuttaisi olevan nyt sen verran kiireinen toisaalla, että hän tuskin ihan hetkeen pamahtaa paikalle”, Sousuke huomautti ja nyökkäsi kohti allasta, jonka reunalla Haruka jo tempoi paitaa päältään Rinin sadattelujen säestyksellä. “Sitä paitsi kuinka voisinkaan odottaa enää pidempään, kun kerrankin olisi mahdollisuus saada oikein mister-kisojen voittaja riisumaan huoneeseeni?”

“E-enhän minä —”

“Emmeköhön me kaikki tiedä paremmin kuin vain hyvin, kuka sen tittelin oikeasti voitti? Ja vieläpä erittäin ansaitusti.”

“Mmm”, Makoto vastasi hyvin älykkäästi ja loi vielä viimeisen silmäyksen muuhun porukkaan. Kaikkein huomio oli kiinnittynyt joko Reihin tai Harun strippaus-spektaakkeliin, kukaan ei varmastikaan huomaisi parin ihmisen poistumista, oli siis mitä oivallisin hetki livahtaa paikalta. 

Puikkelehtiessaan Sousuken perässä käytävillä parveilevan väen lävitse Makoton mielen täytti äkillinen ymmärrys siitä, että hänet oli totta tosiaan äänestetty niiden kisojen kuumimmaksi kolliksi. Se tuntui häkellyttävältä. Hän oli kerran tai pari pysähtynyt pohtimaan sitä, mitä ihmettä niin pirun seksikäs Sousuke oikein hänessä näki, hehän painivat sillä osastolla kokonaan eri sarjoissa, mutta — 

“Oletko tästä ihan varma?” Sousuke kysyi. 

Makoto nyökkäsi. Tämän valmiimpi ei voisi enää ollakaan. 

Sousuke avasi oven, viittoi Makotoa peremmälle, ja heti heidän astuttuaan huoneeseen hän sulki oven painaen samalla Makoton sitä vasten kiihkeässä suudelmassa. 

Solmion Sousuke onnistui tempomaan Makotolta nopeasti pois, mutta kastuneen kauluspaidan nappien avaaminen olikin jo huomattavasti kinkkisempi homma. Kummallakaan heistä ei ollut sillä hetkellä tarpeeksi malttia kitkaisen kankaan kanssa taistelemiseen, paljon helpompaa oli vain työntää paidanhelmaa ylöspäin kuumalla, nahkealla iholla, ja Makoto voihki hiljaa Sousuken kynsien kulkiessa pitkin paljastettuja kylkiä. Suudelmat levisivät huulilta korvanlehdille ja kaulalle, Makoto hymyili purressaan vaaleanpunaisten kaulusten kehystämiä solisluita, ja toinen Sousuken käsistä vaelsi vielä Makoton lantiotakin alemmas, aina takamukselle asti tunnustelemaan ja puristamaan, vetämään Makotoa vieläkin tiiviimmin Sousukea vasten. 

Kun Sousuke painoi reitensä Makoton jalkojen väliin, Makoto vastasi eleeseen vaistomaisesti keinauttamalla omaa vartaloaan otollisempaan kulmaan. Hän tunsi niin lonkkien terävät luut kuin kosteisiin housuihin kätketyn erektionkin, joka vastasi hänen omaansa sekä koossa että kovuudessa, eikä kai kumpikaan ollut vielä koskaan aiemmin tuntenut niin syvää kiitollisuutta siitä, että he olivat samanpituisia. Ja vaikka Makoton kuvitelmissa yhdessä riisuutuminen olikin aina kuulunut olennaisesti kuvaan, ei sillä nyt ollut oikeastaan mitään merkitystä, sillä Sousuke oli märässä kesäunivormussaan kenties kuumempi kuin ikinä ja tämä kaikki oli todellista, se tapahtui ihan oikeasti eikä vain hänen mielikuvituksessaan, Sousuke piteli häntä lähellään ja huohotti haluaan hänen korvaansa. 

Tavallaan heidän kummankin housut olivat hyvin pahasti tiellä, parempaahan kaikki olisi ollut ilman niitä, mutta kun Makoto sitten kietoi toisen säärensä Sousuken ympärille ja tarrasi molemmin käsin kiinteistä pakaroista, oli selvää, että hän laukeaisi ihan pian kaikista niistä kangaskerroksista huolimatta. Ei siihen tarvittu mitään sen enempää. Heidän kehonsa tuntuivat loksahtavan täydellisesti kohdilleen toisiaan vasten, lantioiden kiivas liike tavoitti yhteisen rytmin vain hukatakseen sen hetkeä myöhemmin, eikä Makoto kyennyt edes Sousuken nimeä lausumaan äänen kohotessa pitkään, katkonaiseen, orgastiseen vaikerrukseen täyttymyksen pyyhkiessä heidän vartaloidensa ylitse kuin yksi suuri yhteinen hyökyaalto.

He pysyivät siinä pitkään paikoillaan, Makoto nojaten oveen ja Sousuke puolestaan Makotoon. Sousuke suukotti edelleen Makoton kaulaa, nyt tosin hyvin laiskasti ja raukeasti, välillä lempeästi nuolaisten, ja Makoto ajatteli, että jos hänestä tuntui jo nyt näin hyvältä, heidän tehdessään saman ilman vaatteita hän varmaan alkaisi jälkeenpäin kehrätä kuten kissa. 

“Makoto...”

“Mmm?”

“Sinun vaihtovaatteesi ovat edelleen altaalla.”

“Kiitos romantiikasta, Sou.”

“No anteeksi, että ajattelen käytännöllisesti”, Sousuke hymähti ja vetäytyi kauemmas. Vaikka fyysinen kontakti katkesikin, Sousuken katse pysyi edelleen Makoton vartalolla, sen saattoi jo miltei tuntea, ja Makoto tiesi punan kohoavan parastaikaa kasvoilleen. Sitten Sousuke nappasi puhelimensa työpöydältä ja alkoi naputella vimmaiseen tahtiin tekstiviestiä. 

“Uskallanko edes kysyä, kenelle sinä tekstaat?”

“Saat minut aina kuulostamaan niin pahalta”, Sousuke sanoi pilke silmäkulmassa leikitellen. “Pidän siitä.”

Makoto huokaisi mukamas kärsien, muttei voinut kuitenkaan estää itseään samalla nauramasta. 

“Ilmoitan vain Rinille, että tuo laukkusi tänne kunhan Nanasen kaitsemiseltaan ehtii. Ja että jättää sen tuohon oven viereen, sisälle asti häntä ei kaivata.”

“E-ei hänen nyt sentään —”

“Paskat. Mr. Märän Koulupuvun ei pidä joutua juoksemaan ympäriinsä mällit housuissaan, joku muu saa hoitaa tuollaiset hanttihommat.”

“Vaikka olisit asiasta mitä mieltä tahansa, se oli kuitenkin Rei, joka sen kisan virallisesti voitti. Et voi siis viitata minuun tuolla tittelillä.”

“No, omanlaisensa aatelinen se on perintöprinssikin. Ja koska Rin sijoittui sinua alemmas, on ihan kohtuullista, että hän joutuu juoksupojaksi.”

“Ja mikähän sinun paikkasi sitten on tässä systeemissä?” Makoto kysyi nuhtelevaa sävyä (turhaan) tavoitellen. “En nimittäin näe minkäänlaista logiikkaa siinä, että _sinä_ sanelet tehtäviä jollekulle sellaiselle, joka sentään sijoittui kolmanneksi. Kuten sanoit, omanlaisensa aatelinen se on perintöprinssikin.”

“Minunlaiselleni _säädyttömälle_ sopiva paikka lienee polvillaan teidän ylhäisyytenne edessä, eikö..?” Sousuke kysyi, tarttui Makotoa kädestä, ja ohjasti hänet istumaan alapedille. “Tuomaripelin vuoksi se varsinainen voitto meni sinulta sivu suun, mutta mielestäni olisi vain oikeus ja kohtuus, että saisit edes jonkun palkinnon. Tai siis... jos se vain kelpaa. Jos... jos haluat.”

Silloin tuttavuuden alkumetreillä Sousuke oli toisinaan näyttänyt samalla tavalla hämmentyneeltä ja vähän nololta, nykyään sellaista sattui enää hyvin harvakseltaan; yleensä se oli ennemminkin Makoto, jolta toinen sai pasmat sekaisin. Nyt kuitenkin hiljaisuuden pitkittyessä Sousuke hieroi takaraivoaan Makoton katsetta vältellen, alkoi sitten pyöritellä olkapäätään, ja mikäli pienimuotoinen kiusanteko olisi kuulunut Makoton luonteeseen, hän olisi todennäköisesti kuluttanut huomattavasti pidemmän tovin Sousuken vaivaantuneisuutta ihastellen. Siinä oli edelleen jotain omituisen somaa. 

Mutta koska Makotosta ei ollut sellaiseen, hän katkaisi kaiken epävarmuuden nopeasti lämpimin, kiihtyvin suudelmin. 

Tai sitten hän oli vain ollut niin hillittömän puutteessa jo niin kauan, ettei luvatun toisen kierroksen odotteleminen tuntunut vaivan arvoiselta, mene ja tiedä, molemmat vaihtoehdot kuulostivat viime kädessä aivan yhtä päteviltä. Ilmeisesti tunne odottelun tarpeettomuudesta oli molemminpuolinen, sillä pian Sousuke jo laskeutuikin sanojensa mukaisesti lattialle polvilleen ja kävi nyt jo vakaammin käsin uudelleen Makoton paidannappien kimppuun. Riisuminen oli edelleen vaikeaa ja vaivalloista, mutta kun Sousuke sitten lopulta pääsi tutkimaan vaatteiden alta kuoriutuvaa ihoa huulillaan, Makoto ajatteli väistämättä, että onneksi sentään kärsivällisyys palkittiin ruhtinaallisesti. 

Makotolla oli siis maailman kuumin poikaystävä, joka kaikesta päätellen näki hänet tismalleen samalla tavalla, ja juuri nyt heillä oli aikaa tutkailla toisistaan esiin houkuteltavia uusia puolia aina myöhäiseen iltapäivään asti. Sitä paitsi mitä Makoto nyt Sousukea tunsi, tuntui äärettömän epätodennäköiseltä, etteikö Rin-poloinen joutuisi lähitulevaisuudessa karkotetuksi vielä monen monituista kertaa, kun tällaisen järjestelyn mahdollisuus oli nyt löydetty ja sen makuun kunnolla päästy. 

Ja vaikka se jo valmiiksi vähän Makoton omaatuntoa pistelikin, ihan niin pyytettömän hyvä ihminen ei hänkään ollut, että olisi tässä kohden asettunut millään tavalla puolustamaan ystävänsä oikeuksia.


End file.
